1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a memory product for performing a process of superimposing pixel data of a plurality of color components.
2. Description of Related Art
A trapping process, a smoothing process etc. are proposed to prevent degradation of image quality of an image formed on a paper medium by an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine and a printer. The process of superimposing pixel data of a plurality of color components (hereinafter referred to as the trapping process) is a process for preventing white gaps from appearing when a misregistration occurs and a page background has been exposed. The smoothing process is a process for improving the resolution while reducing jaggies (stair-stepping edges appearing in curved or sloping lines of text or an image).
As an apparatus for performing the trapping process, there is proposed an apparatus which automatically extracts a boundary at which the trapping process is to be performed, specifies a trap region where the trapping process is to be performed, and specifies a trap color for each trap region (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-165104). With such an image forming apparatus, even if a misregistration occurs when printing a color image, occurrence of white gaps is reduced.